


The Rose and the Thorn

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cowboys, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Talk of sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A short ficlet. When Chris feels the need to comment on the colour of Vin's shirt, implying that it is a tad feminine, he would have no idea where the remark would lead. That is - with said shirt thrown to the floor, alongside Chris' clothes, as they find themselves making love to one another.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Rose and the Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> This is a gift for my good friend, Mcicioni, who is a huge Magnificent Seven fan. I hope you enjoy my humble offering - a little something I wrote after watching the film <3

"You wear a colour like that, brother... and people are gonna get the wrong idea about ya," Chris had felt the need to comment one afternoon, during the waiting time - during the hanging around and guarding the village, waiting for their day of reckoning - a remark Chris felt he now knew Vin well enough to make, after many long, slow and dusty afternoons like this one, spent together, with two nigh-on silent men gradually getting to know each other, passing the time in one another's company. Vin didn't say much, and he sometimes needed a bit of coaxing - or, rather make that, _goading_.

And Vin had simply said: "What wrong idea is that? What if _your_ wrong idea is _my_ right idea?" Then he'd smiled, the wide creases at the edges of his mouth adding to his already weather-beaten appearance. He gently pulled at the material of his pink shirt, emphasising his words. It had been red at one point, but - through fading in the sun, as his blond hair would bleach nearly white, and the grit and sand dirtying it - the garment had changed colour. But Chris didn't need to know that. The shirt had changed but Vin certainly hadn't, and had no intention of doing so; he was proud of everything that he was.

Vin adored women, but, also - even if he didn't advertise it (that sort of talk was the kind of thing to earn you a helluva shiner in the bars he frequented) - he liked guys too; in fact, Vin loved just about everything that moved, so long as it was pretty. You see - life was all about angles and curves, you could say - from the angle at which you held your gun when you fired, to the curveballs you had to avoid when you missed - and there were curves and angles absolutely everywhere and in everything - in nature, in women and in _men_. Women were traditionally voluptuous, yes, but men were so beautifully crafted if you knew where to look.

Chris became Vin's greatest conquest, with his curves aplenty - a smooth head, which Chris had entrusted Vin to shave on occasion with his cut-throat razor - broad shoulders adorned with battle scars, like jewels, rolling down from the most muscular neck, gained from sharp-shooting and keeping lookout - to those _strong_ , sculpted arms, skin pale to the elbow with the tone turning drastically darker with tan. Chris, unclothed, was a sight to behold, and the pleasure was about to be Vin's again. The male of the species allegedly thought about sex somewhere close to twenty times a day. Vin could have probably doubled that; every time Chris adjusted his belt and holster, his thoughts spiralled.

And, so, it gave Vin no greater thrill than to see the offending items hit the floor, after he'd whipped them off and tossed them to the ground, beside of his scruffy, discarded, pink shirt. After all, there was only one weapon either of them would have to bring to this fight, and _that_ was their naked, willing, _wanting_ bodies.


End file.
